The Curse
Overview The Curse is a tracking killer. His powers focus on tracking survivors and being able to reach them from afar. His perks focus on applying buffs to himself while applying numerous de-buffs to survivors while his add-ons boost the use of his powers. Killer Entry "My breaths stops as i feel the presence of this insane, cannibalistic murder pass me by. His presence lingers no longer as i hear his steps echo off, searching for his next prey. I don't like killers in general, but this one i hate even more." - Benedict Baker Difficulty Hard (Developers) / Hard (Community) Power 1 (Echo) The Curse is able to send out a wave in one direction that passes through the map and all obstacles, much like echo-location. If the wave hits a survivor, the killers and survivors aura are shown to each other for 2 seconds. After killers aura is shown to the survivor, oblivious effect is applied for 20 seconds, if hit again it does not stack. If survivor is hit by wave, this ability has a 10 second cool down, if the wave misses, then it has a 6 second cool down. The Curse is unable to use his weapon when in Echo mode. Power 2 (Tendril) The Curse is able to launch out tendrils that are able to yank the survivor back. If the tendrils miss, the Curse has a 30/40/50% chance to enter a tantrum for 6 seconds, similar to the cannibal. If the tendrils hit a pallet that has been pulled down, the pallet breaks and the curse does not enter tantrum. This ability has a 2 second charge up time and killer loses 15% speed when charged/charging up. Tendrils have a 3 second cool down if tendrils miss target, and has a 6 second cool down if tendrils reach target. It takes 2 seconds to switch between tendril and echo mode. If the tendrils reach a survivor when vaulting, then the survivor is pulled off and is then carried by the killer. The Curse can use his weapon while in Tendril mode. Chapter Dark Magic Weapon (Cane Machete) The curse utilises a Cane Machete to catch his prey. A weapon that sings a song of many tales. Tales of death. Story After Hannibal Lector's rehabilitation from the mental institution, the crazed cannibal immediately set off on a killing spree throughout Italy and Spain. After being apprehended by the police force, Hannibal was publicly executed. But, the tale of the infamous Hannibal does not end there. Brought back from the dead and cursed by the magic of the Entity, his unrelenting bloodlust is let loose in the field of predator and prey. Map (Castle Lecter) Back to the place where it all began, survivor and killer are sent to the home known as CASTLE LECTER. Mori The curse uses tendrils to force the survivor to look up, then The Curse uses the cane machete to slit throat and stab the back of the neck. Perks BloodyPills * Killer is still under the effects of his medicine from his time locked up in solitude, and has affected the survivors with it too. All actions for both killer and survivor are 5% faster, and 50% more bloodpoints for hitting survivors and escaping killers grasp. ''"When being hunted by it, i feel a sudden boost of strength, Don't know what it is, and i don't care, as long as it helps us." - Laurie Strode'' Hex: Severance of Bone * Hooking survivors fill you with anticipation. Each time a survivor is hooked, killer is granted 1 token. * 1 token = 5/10/15% speed burst when chasing a survivor that has been hooked before, and 20% speed burst when chasing survivor that has been hooked more than once. * 3 token = Next attack automatically puts survivor in dying state while applying the mangled affect. After hitting survivor, killers movement speed is slowed by 10% for 15 seconds, and perk enters a 2 minute cool down before being able to be activated again. * 4 token = When a survivor is sacrificed, all other survivors are affected with the exhaustion and exposed effect for 120 seconds, and lunge range is increased by 10%. * 6 token = When the exit gates are powered, the aura of survivors within 15/20/25 meters are revealed. ''"What ever you do, don't get hooked!" - Dwight Fairfield'' Dark Flux * The killer hates generators. Every time a survivor is killed or sacrificed, the killers terror radius is reduced by 10%, and all generators will lose 30% of their progress while applying the exhausted, blindness and hindered effect to every survivor working on a generator at that time for 120 seconds. Survivors are also unable to heal within the first 15 seconds after this perk is activated. ''"You don't wanna be around when that thing takes a life away." - Orion Tutan'' Survivor (Orion Tutan) It's You Or Me * You are the killers obsession. Every time you are hit, all actions including running, healing, cleansing, repairing, vaulting, hiding, sabotaging, disarming and mending speeds are increased by 5/10/15% while the survivor closest to you has their aura revealed to the killer for 3 seconds and their vaulting speed is dropped by 10/15/20%. ''"sorry, it's either you or me, bud." - Orion Tutan'' Hell Ward * For every totem cleansed, the survivor will get a skill check. If survivor completes skill check then they are given a random item with a 30/50/55% increase in generator repair and running speeds. If you or another survivor cleanses a totem within the next 4 minutes of your original cleansing, then all survivors are effected by the haste and endurance buff for the rest of the game. Unholy Remorse * Every time you are carried by the killer, you will get a skill check. If skill check is completed, killer will drop you and you will receive a 25/35/45% speed burst for 10 seconds and will negate the Killers ability to see hook and generator aura within 10/12/14 meters. Survivor will suffer from the hindered effect for 1 minute afterwards. ''"This is what you get. I have no remorse for you." - Orion Tutan'' Add-ons Echo-location * common * Slightly increases the time duration that the survivors aura are shown from Echo mode. Dark Tentacles * common *Slightly increases the reach and pull back length of the Tendrils. Low Scorn * common * Slightly decreases the tantrum time. Mid-Echo * uncommon * Moderately increases the time duration that survivors aura are shown from Echo mode. Pitch Barbel * uncommon * Moderately increases the reach and pull back length of the Tendrils. Mass Scorn * uncommon * Moderately decreases the tantrum time. Surge Rune * rare * Applies Blindness effect to survivor hit by Echo for short duration. High Scorn * rare * considerably decreases the tantrum time. Torrent Scorn * very rare * Tremendously decreases tantrum time and considerably increase duration of oblivious effect. Inception Spike * very rare * Tremendously increases reach of tendrils and pull back length. Penace Rune * very rare * Tremendously decreases the recharge, cooldown and switching time of abilities. Chaos Rune * ultra rare * Survivors grabbed by the tendrils are pulled back and carried by killer while applying the mangled status effect for 1/2/3 minutes. Carnage Rune * ultra rare * Tendrils are able to break pallets before use, and apply deep wound to survivors hit by tendrils. Repressed Rune * ultra rare * When hit by echo mode, survivors are effect by the exposed effect while repair and vaulting speeds are moderately lowered. Created by instagram = [https://www.instagram.com/andrew_the_kodeo/ @andrew_the_kodeo] wattpad = [https://www.wattpad.com/user/Mr-kodeo1 @Mr-kodeo1]